Maddie's Ghost
by Monica Moss
Summary: What if neither Vlad or Jack had an accident with the protoportal? What if was Maddie who became the halfa? If that happened, there would be a different universe, with its own share of problems. Rewritten.
1. Proto Disaster

**It's been almost a week since I've updated. I'm going to blame computer problems. The tower got unplugged and the chord was gone since I got home from the school last time I updated. Don't worry, I'm still working on my other stories, but I couldn't ignore this one any longer, the quality of the chapters was bugging me.**

Disclaimer: I don't own DP characters, or quotes.

* * *

Proto Disaster

"Just think about it, Maddie, we could be the first ones to prove that ghosts exist, just me, you, and Vladdie. We'll have this special moment to share together." Jack figured, closing in on the completion of the proto-portal.

"Yes, perfect," Vlad said, emotionless. "Especially one in the present company. I just hope that a certain pretty girl and I can share our lives together."

"Jack, Vlad, cut it out. We came here to work on the portal, not to flirt." Maddie scolded. "If it goes well, maybe we dissect a ghost."

Vlad leaned over to examine the portal. "Don't get your hopes up, my sweet," he sighed. "Although, I must admit, it has turned out better than I expected."

Jack was frantically working on the finishing touches. "And it's done!" he hollered. "All we need to do now is set it and turn it on! The calculations are all right there!" Jack was pointing to a paper on a clipboard. Maddie scanned through it. While she was reading, he was programming the portal.

"Jack," Maddie warned. "I don't think these calculations are quite correct."

Unfortunately, Jack had so much adrenaline rushing through him that he couldn't hear anything anyone else said. "Let her rip!" he cried. He yanked hard on the switch to turn the contraption on. Nothing happened, at first. But then a giant green ball formed in the center of the portal. Vlad's eyes went wide, and he ducked, leaving the ectoplasm to bounce around the room. It hit and beaker, which fell off the counter it was on and started rolling. The ectoplasm continued ricocheting off the walls.

The blast headed toward Maddie, who started to move aside. The course of the plasma did not go unnoticed by the boys. "Maddie!" they shouted. Vlad sprinted toward Maddie, as did Jack. Jack crashed into Vlad's back, sending them both toppling to the floor. Vlad was squashed under Jack's bulk. Maddie slowed down a bit to roll her eyes at them. She wasn't out of danger; the plasma made contact with her arm.

The ectoplasm spread throughout Maddie's body, knocking her to the unswept tile floor. She shut her eyes tight and clamped her jaw closed to keep from screaming. Her insides burned intensely, and her face itched ferociously. Something was building up inside her, and she was fighting it. Her intuition told her that whatever it was inside her would be dangerous, should it surface. She forced herself to let her breath out and the feeling subsided a little, leaving her aching instead of in total agony.

Maddie opened her eyes and caught her reflection in a glass beaker. Seeing that in the last few seconds she had gained a severe case of acne, she mentally groaned. This limited her chances of starting a family.

Vlad squirmed his way out from under Jack and crawled over to her. "Maddie," he whispered. "Are you okay, my sweet?"

Maddie refused to show him her face. "No," she whispered.

By this point, something had clicked inside Jack and told him something was wrong. She winced, the pain was increasing. Again, she fought it, but it won the battle. Two rings appeared around her and glided over her body. Vlad gasped. His perfect woman was no longer perfect! Her hair had maintained its color, but her lab suit was black, her skin was blue, and she was glowing. He cleared his throat. "Well, it seems that this affair is concluded."

Vlad stood up, dusting his lab suit with his hands. His disguise was so poorly constructed that even Jack could see through it. Underneath his composed exterior, he was trembling with fear. Vlad walked to the door, closing it quietly behind him.


	2. Worst Morning Ever

**Thanks goes to Dan-Phan101, Cylon One, and mystery writer5775 for reviewing the original version.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Fenton, the Fenton family, Vlad Masters, or any other DP character.

* * *

Worst Morning Ever

_Flashback - Jack's POV:_

_Her eyes glitter with unfalling tears._ _I had thought all ghosts were evil, but this was Maddie, the kindest and most loving soul I'd ever met. She had to be different, right? Please Maddie, say you still love me after what happened._

"_Are you okay?" I ask her._

_She wasn't. "No, Jack, I don't know what will happen to me. I don't think there's anyplace for ghosts to go."_

_I feel a powerful drive to do something; I refuse to leave the woman I love like this. Gently, I help her to her feet. "There must be someplace," I utter._

_Then, a miracle happened, the two rings that changed her into a ghost are back. Only this time, they turn her into a human. I smile at her._

Jack turned over in his bed, snoring softly at the time of the morning.

* * *

Danny was also sleeping soundly in his room, at least until he heard the explosive racket of his alarm clock. He groaned and reached his hand out to press the snooze button. "Seven is too early for anyone to get up. I don't know why Jazz does it. She is such a spazz." He mumbled to himself.

He couldn't find the button, so he half-opened his eyes. The alarm clock was upside down so that the time was unreadable and the buttons were inaccessible. He turned it back to the way it was supposed to be and yelped. "Almost eight? Great, it's the first day of high school and I'm running late."

He scrambled out of bed and frantically looked through his drawers. Empty, empty. Success, one outfit! It was just a red and white T-shirt and jeans, but then again, he didn't want to dress up like his overeager sister. Danny fought the shirt just to get into it and shoved his pants on one leg. He tried running to his window, but he found himself face-to-face with his bedroom floor. Something was bothering his chin. He pulled himself up and glanced in the mirror. Danny saw that he had put his neck through the sleeve, and the tag was in the front, on the outside of his shirt.

Danny wanted to stop and pull his hair out. But instead, he quickly put his clothes on right and crashed into the window. "Oof! Should have gone intangible, or opened it," he told himself.

Danny transformed into his phantom form and left quickly. The wind was pushing him back, but he kept flying. Eventually, he overcame the wind and flew at his top speed. When he arrived at school, he saw the outside of the campus was deserted. Nervously, he glanced at the clock. It said that the bell had rung five minutes earlier. He drifted down to the asphalt, unaware that anyone had seen him.

Turning human, he rushed in through the main doors.

* * *

Vlad replayed the footage he had taken of the boy. He had some experience with ghosts. After all, he was there when the portal had made his formerly beloved Maddie into one of them. The boy had ghostly signs, like Maddie had shown. The boy had a sort of glow to both his body and his eyes, snowy hair dangled in his face, and he had been flying. The boy had even had rings transform him, the same way Maddie's had done.

Perhaps, the boy was her son, how else would it be possible? Well, there was always the proto portal, but Vlad thought that Jack wouldn't be foolish enough to let anyone else near it after the accident in college.

There was only one way to find out if the boy was her son. Vlad had acquired some special equipment, for his personal enjoyment. All he'd have to do is plant one on the ghost boy, and he'd lead him to his. If all went as expected, then Vlad could expect a huge benefit from this . . .


	3. Second Down

**Thanks go to my only reviewer, for this version at least, Esme Kali Phantom! Thanks go to Cylon One for reviewing the original version.**

Disclaimer: No profit here, 'cause I don't own Danny Phantom, it's characters, or the Gators.

* * *

Second Down

The bell rang, signaling freedom for the rest of the afternoon. It was the glorious sound that your average freshman looked forward to. Danny, being a normal ninth grader, except for his ghost powers, was no exception. He joined the massive stampede for the doors. "All right! It's over! The six hours of listening to those boring teachers introduce themselves is over!" he shouted.

Danny couldn't wait to hit the mall. He maintained his human form long enough to first get out of the building, then to find a deserted street where he could change without worrying about anyone seeing, except maybe the giant beetle on a nearby trash can.

He flew home, exhilarated at first by the cool air on his face, but a few blocks away from the school, he got a feeling of unease. The hair on the back of his neck started tingling, and he was almost sure something, or someone, was watching him. Danny slowed to a stop, then looked around, hovering sixty feet in the air. He looked around. "Hello?" he called uncertainly. There were no airplanes or helicopters in the air with him, and he couldn't see anyone watching him from the lawns of their single-story houses.

Danny shook the feeling off and continued flying home slowly, ignoring the fluttering sensation in his stomach. It would lift once he dropped his stuff in his room and hit the mall, he reasoned with himself. Besides, it wasn't like there was anyone who would be able to track a teenage ghost.

The teen flew into his room and the feeling of being watched disappeared, as a certain beetle flew around the house . . .

* * *

Saturday came, and of course Danny wasn't too worried about the odd feeling he experienced earlier that week. In fact, he was probably going to go watch his local team lose the biggest game they'd managed to get into in years with his dad, while his mom stayed home and called her old friend who had moved to some 'Park' place. 

Danny was already dressed for the game wearing the colors of what he felt was the better team. Jazz saw his outfit and rolled her eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Danny, you're going to sit in our stadium, in our section, for the game. Don't you think it's a little odd to be cheering for the Gators? You can't even name a single one of their players."

"Jazz, come on, I can too name their players!"

She smirked and folded her arms. "Name one," she challenged.

"Well, there's um," he stuttered.

"See my point?" Jazz interrupted.

"No," Danny admitted.

"Okay let's look at it this way, how many of our players can you name?"

"There's M. . . . " Danny started to name the players, but the doorbell cut him off.

Danny walked over to it. "Wonder who that could be," he mumbled. "I don't remember Dad saying he invited anyone else to come to the game with us."

A man with a black ponytail, and a small gang of cameramen were on the front doorstep. Something about him made the hair on the back of Danny's neck stood up.

"Hello," the black-haired man said. "My name is Vlad Masters. I'm an old friend of your mother's. Is she home?"

"Mom, it's for you!" Danny called. Vlad frowned, noticing Danny's attire.

"Gators fan?"

Danny shook his head. His mom stepped between him and Vlad.

"Hello, Maddie," he said coldly.

"Hi, Vlad," she returned.

Vlad peered into the house. "It seems you have quite a family of phantoms here," he remarked. "A teenage daughter and son. Tell me, how long did it take for your husband to realize that you weren't human? You must have killed him for that."

Maddie's eyes glowed for a split-second, but she kept her cool and forced them back to normal. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh, come on. In order for them to not realize that you're a ghost and dangerous, you'd have to have married someone as idiotic as . . . " Vlad trailed off, seeing his old 'buddy' heading out from the back hallway. "Jack," he finished.

"Vlad," Maddie growled. "We haven't seen you since the accident. Now you show up and start insulting my family, what do you want?"

Vlad smiled coldly. The game was started, not in chess, but football. It was second down, and four to go, with the Fentons on defense.


	4. Get Ready for the Force

**Thanks for reviewing go to pottersparky! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Get Ready for the Force

Jack waved to Vlad, "Hi, V-man! You're finally over the accident?"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Hi, Jack!"

Jack grinned. "It's so good to see you Vladdie! I know! To celebrate, I'm going to get some fudge for everyone before I, Jack Fenton, introduce you to my kids and take you to the game with me and Danny!" He disappeared, headed for the kitchen.

"You don't really deserve this, do you Maddie?"

"Deserve what?"

"To live in luxury while you unleash two young monsters on the world."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Vlad chuckled. "I think you do, and I'll look like a hero when I save Greenbay from your devilish race."

Danny peeked around his mom with narrowed green eyes. "What do you mean by 'devilish race'?" he shouted angrily.

"Feisty little thing, isn't he?" Vlad remarked dryly. "I mean ghosts are evil creatures who aren't better than dirt. Oh, don't look at me that way, before long they will change, because there will be _no more_." He whispered to the cameramen, "Are you rolling on this?"

The cameraman nodded.

"Well, I better be going," Vlad judged, seeing Jack heading back with a large tray of fudge. "I would just hate it if anyone, especially me, had to miss the Packers game today." Vlad walked through their yard, past a young evergreen on his way to his car.

Jack got to the doorway with the fudge. "Wait a minute, where's V-man?" he asked.

"He said something about going to the Packers game," Danny mumbled.

"Oh, right! We still need to go, and we have snacks for the way there."

In his car, Vlad went through his mental checklist; get the ghosts angry enough that they probably would get violent toward him when he returned - check, capture close-up footage of ghostly signs with men from out of town who thought he was making a movie - check, distract the Fentons long enough for an infestation of camera bugs to sneak in - check, gather the most incriminating footage from both cameramen and spy bugs to collect into a video . . . He'd start right after the game.

* * *

Danny was exhausted - all the adrenalin from the game had worn off hours before when the score had been so different that the losing team had no chance of winning. He tried not to fall asleep in the Fenton RV, there was no way he was letting his dad carry him in again.

A light pattering sound came from above his head. Glancing outside, he saw a few scattered raindrops. 'Great, it's raining,' he thought sarcastically. The RV pulled into the driveway of the Fenton Works just as it was really starting to pour. Danny unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the car. It was cold, wet, and a southbound wind was starting come from Lake Superior. Danny's teeth chattered the moment he got outside. He didn't wait for his dad to open the door, he just phased through it to get into the warmer house.

Maddie saw the boys enter, both of them dripping rainwater. "Danny, Jack," she greeted. "Go change into dry pajamas, then I need your help turning everything off, there's a storm warning tonight. The weatherman said it wouldn't come 'til midnight, but it's starting, you drove home through it. Oh, and we need to schedule an appointment with a terminator. We have cockroaches living in our house."

Danny went down the hallway to go to his bedroom and change. As he did, he noticed that the storm outside was getting worse. The roof was getting pounded by gallons of water, the clouds had started producing thunder and lightening, and the wind had tripled its force.

Another bolt struck, and his light went off. "So much for turning everything off before it blacks out," he grumbled. "I'm going to bed before all the heat gets out and I freeze. If only I could see where my bed is . . . " Danny held his hand slightly in front of him and lit his room with the glow from his ectoplasm.

One of Vlad's camera bugs scurried by. It was not affected by the storm, running on batteries instead of having to be connected to a power source at all times. It had caught the unnatural light and its source on tape, and was ready to transmit it back to its Master when the information was requested.

Danny climbed into bed. The wind doubled its force again, and there was a loud crash in the Fenton's front yard.


	5. Town's Trick

**Thanks go to ghostkidc for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Town's Trick

An assembly was taking place in the town hall. It wasn't exactly crowded, but there were quite a few people attending. "What do you think Vlad Masters wants this time?" A man asked his wife.

"I don't know, probably just another business promotion."

A man stepped on stage, covered in bandages - Masters himself. "Hello there," he greeted.

"What happened to him?" the man laughed.

"Please, do not take it so lightly. I was attacked by demons!" The hall laughed.

"What is he talking about now?" someone asked.

"Before you laugh any more, I think you might want to see the proof!" Vlad pulled out two remotes, a long skinny purple one, and a short, wide green one. He pushed a button on the purple remote and a large portable screen lowered. He pressed a button on the green remote and a video started playing.

The audience watched as a violet-eyed woman stood in a doorway, yelling at something to the side of the camera. She grimaced, and stopped yelling. Her eyes were glaring intensely at whoever it was she was yelling at, and gradually, they started glowing.

The scene changed and a teenage boy was loitering suspiciously in a shady alley. Two rings appeared around him and changed his features. He was now in a black and white jumpsuit and his peculiar form suggested that he could have been from, well, they shuddered at the thought! The boy's legs turned into a wispy tail and he flew upward.

Now the audience could see a door, and the shape of a human body coming through. It was the same boy, back in his human form!

The boy's hand was surrounded by some sort of green energy, and it was giving what they could see of the room a gloomy aura . . .

The video ended on a close-up of his face, his eyes glowing, as if they were looking into their souls. His face was semi-contorted into a murderous expression. Mister Masters pushed buttons on the remote again. The projector turned off and the screen retreated toward the ceiling.

Vlad's POV

I judged the look on the population's face. Clearly, my hours of editing the footage into what I wanted were not wasted. I just needed to finish up my little job there. I took center-stage.

"Those are the demons that attacked me," I announced, with phony tears running down my cheeks. "I almost can't bear to show you what they did to me for finding out about them. I was lucky to escape alive."

I started to unwrap the gauze around my hand, where the special effect make-up was placed. I pulled it off and showed the crowd my glowing arm. They gasped and started speaking to each other in hushed voices.

"Please," I whispered, in a practiced hoarse voice, "I want to make sure that this does not happen to another member of our community. It would be a disaster if anyone, especially a young child, crosses that family."

A young man sitting by himself at the back jumped to his feet. "Let's get them!" he shouted. The mob roared in agreement.

"I can't believe they fell for that," I whisper, so low that no one can hear me. "Now, let's end this, Maddie,"


	6. House Party

**Oh no, I left this for later again! I also managed to make it super-short again.**

**Thanks go to my reviewers, Thunderstorm101 and Shining Zephyr!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

House Party

It was a typical weekend afternoon, Jazz sat at the small table in the living room doing schoolwork, Danny was in his room, playing video games on his computer, and the Fenton parents were working on something in their room.

Jazz scratched another sentence in her note book. Large thumps resounded from the door. Jazz hunched her shoulders, frustrated. This was not a good time for visitors, she had an essay due in a month, and she wanted to get started in a good writing environment. Breathing, she released her tension and answered the continuing knocks.

A mob flocked into the porch. She nervously scanned over the crowd. "Mom!" she called.

"There's the demon daughter!" shrieked Vlad. The mob roared in outrage, pouring into the Fenton's house.

"Hey!" Jazz shouted. "Where's your warrant? You can't do this! What about our fourth amendment rights? Get out!"

A muscular adult towered over her, forming a fist. Jazz screamed and it echoed around the house. She ran through her brother's bedroom wall.

"Hey!" Danny shouted, narrowing his eyes.

"Danny, Vlad Masters is here, and he's in our house."

"Vlad Masters, you mean mom and dad's old 'friend'?"

"Yes, now let's go tell them."

A tinkling sound came from the living room, like a pair of muffled wind chimes. "What was that?" Maddie called.

"Mom! Vlad is here!"

"They're back there!" someone shouted.

Six men ran into the bedrooms, lugging furniture. Maddie's heart rate went up. "Jack, we need to leave," she murmured, taking his arm.

Jack looked up from a rather odd lump of metal that resembled a barrette, the Fenton Projector, a portable slide show device. He saw the men, armed with vases, the television, and the display shelf.

"Kids, get in the car!" he bellowed.

Maddie grabbed his arm and ran through the men, headed toward the garage. Spotting her kids in the back seat, she shoved Jack into the shotgun seat. Not bothering with opening the door, she started the ignition and backed out.

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Maddie asked, now cruising along the freeway.

"Mom, what about our stuff?" Danny asked, concerned.

"Danny," Jazz scolded. "What's more important, your stuff or your life? If we would have stayed back there, the mob would have killed us!"

His mom said, "Look, we're going to Amity Park. You know, where my friend lives? I'm sure you'll make plenty of new friends there."


	7. New in Town

**Thanks to my reviewers, animegurl088, ghostkidc, and Thunderstorm101! **

**Disclaimer and Author's note: I do not own any characters in this chapter, though I did have to look up a few names. 'Kimberly' is the name of the actress who was the voice of . . .**

**Never mind, I guess I'll just let you find out in the chapter. Well anyway, I couldn't find the first name of the character she plays, so I just used hers.**

I also do not own any lines from Danny Phantom that I use.

* * *

New in Town

"Danny, pouting for hours on end isn't good for your mental health," Jazz commented, only to see the grumpy teenage boy scoot away from her.

"Danny, come on, it's not that bad. I'm sure that this is a quiet town where we can relax," she said, motioning toward a sign out of her window that read: Amity Park, a quiet place to live.

"Somehow that makes me feel _so_ much better," Danny mumbled.

"What did you say? Danny, if your going to be sarcastic, then I guess I'll just leave you to sulk on your own," Jazz said. "Mom, can I please get out and go look for the closest library?"

"Just a second Jazz, we're almost to Kimberly's house. I hear she has a son around Danny's age!"

The Fenton RV parked cleanly on the side of the road. The Fentons climbed out and went to the doorstep. After a few taps on the door from Maddie, a dark-skinned woman opened the door.

"Jack and Maddie! It's been such a long time!" she exclaimed. "Oh! And these must be Jazz and Danny. I had no idea you guys were stopping by."

"Neither did we," Danny growled.

Ignoring him, Kimberly ushered the family inside. Once they were seated on the couch, she asked, "What brings you to town?"

"Oh, well, we had a problem with the neighbors and decided to move here."

"Mom!" a voice called from somewhere in the house. "Mom! Have you seen my PDAs?"

"You can look for them later, right now we have company."

"But I have six more payments on them."

"Tucker, get down here and forget about your PDAs!"

"Aw! Fine, I'm coming!" Footsteps sounded from the hall, getting closer.

"Sorry about that. This is my son, Tucker. I would introduce you to my husband, but my dear Maurice is still at work."

"Mom, are you sure you haven't seen my PDAs?" Tucker demanded.

"Tucker, we have guests! I'm sorry Maddie, I forgot to ask whether or not . . . "

Jazz leaned next to her brother. "Danny, I know you aren't handling the move so well, but maybe it won't be so bad if you have a couple friends here. Why don't you go say 'hi'?"

Danny's eyebrows lowered, sufficiently showing his mood.

"Well, all right, I guess I'll have to talk to him for you," she whispered, with her eyes glowing slightly.

Danny got the message. "Oh no, don't even think about it! You can't! Don't even think about it."

"Watch me." Jazz stood up and walked over to Mrs. Foley.

"Excuse me, but do you have a bathroom?" she asked.

Kimberly looked up from her conversation. "Yes, it's just right there," she said, pointing to the bathroom.

Jazz nodded and headed to the bathroom. Inside, after she had gently shut the door, she turned invisible and glided over to where Danny was sitting. Unfortunately for her, Danny could feel her sneak up behind him and he jumped up.

"I told you not to think about it!" he said softly.

"I know, but this is for your own good," she replied, just as softly. She flew into him, nearly sending him crashing into the floor.

Mrs. Foley glanced over at them curiously. "Are you okay?"

Maddie was also looking over at them, with a little more understanding of the situation than her old friend.

"Jazz," she mouthed. "Why are you controlling your brother?"

Jazz just gave her mom a look that stated that she wasn't going to talk about it at the moment.

"I'm fine. I must have tripped over my shoelace, clumsy me," lied Jazz. She briskly started to walk over to Kimberly's son.

'Jazz, get out!' thought Danny furiously. 'I don't want to talk to him!'

'Sure you don't, you just want to go back to your friends in Wisconsin, where our neighbors are trying to kill us.'

'They're my friends, Jazz.'

'We can't go back there. Besides, maybe you'll be better friends with him than you were with your friends back there.' she theorized.

'Jazz, I really don't think this is a good idea.'

Danny felt his mouth open.

"Hi," Jazz said to Tucker. "I'm Danny Fenton."

Danny felt himself regain possession of his body, Jazz having flown out.


	8. Welcome to the Home of the Ravens

**It's been over a month since I've updated. I'm sorry for being such a procrastinator everyone, but the next chapter of Maddie's Ghost is finally here. Sorry it's not as long as the last one . . .**

**I'll just stop typing now.**

Disclaimer: As much as fans would like to own Danny Phantom, only one person in the world actually has that privilege, Butch Hartman.

Welcome to the Home of the Ravens

_Monday_

Danny looked around the halls of his new high school, Casper High. It looked like any other high school with red and white for its school colors. He scanned the halls for the kid who said he'd meet him before first period. Danny found him, entering through the front door, accompanied by another kid.

The duo approached Danny: the bespectacled boy that he had met that weekend, and a gloomy girl he didn't recognize. Everything she was wearing was dark, from her eyeliner and clothing to the scowl that hung on her face. Danny gulped.

"Hi Danny!" Foley called.

"Um, Tucker? Who's she?" he asked, scanning his widened blue eyes over the girl.

"Haven't you ever seen any Goths before?" she demanded.

"This is my friend Sam. My only one, well, before you moved here I mean."

"Tucker, is this the boy you were telling me about?"

"Yeah, Danny Fenton. He seemed a little shy when I first met him, but we had a blast during our Doomed marathon."

"A gamer, huh?"

"Well, um, actually, it was my first time. I'm kinda more into astronauts."

"Uh-huh, and your family came here, why?"

Danny blushed. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Unfortunately for the group, another duo was headed their way, two muscular jocks wearing matching jackets.

"Hey Kwan," one said, popping his knuckles. "Do you see that new kid talking to Foley and Manson? I don't think we've given him a proper welcome."

"Good idea, Dash."

"Let's do it. Hey, new kid! What are you doing over by those geeks?"

Danny blinked. "These are my friends."

"You're friends with _geeks_? That makes you a geek too! Kwan, grab him!"

Danny felt himself lifted by his boxers and saw a fist approaching his face. Danny flinched, preparing for impact, but staying tangible - his ghost powers had already gotten his family driven out of one town, he wasn't prepared to blow their secret again.

The all-too-painful blow came. He would have been punched again, but it was five minutes until school started and the passing bell rang. Danny got dropped on the rigid floor and hundreds of feet ran over his back.

"That's got to hurt," Tucker said. "Hey Danny, are you okay?"

Danny's eyelids shut, helping him black out. "I guess not," said Sam.


	9. The Second Attempt

**Thanks go to Luiz4200****, Thunderstorm101, and Darkfire Kitten for reviewing! You guys are super!**

**By the way, Valentine's Day is coming up, and I actually have something written for the holiday this time. : **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Danny Phantom TV show.

* * *

The Second Attempt

"Come on guys! My house is just around the corner!" Danny shouted.

"So, your parents are really setting up their own lab in your basement?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. My parents are inventors. They make craziest things. I remember that oven they improved; it's kinda hard to forget your Christmas dinner trying to eat you. They even built a ghost portal once while they were in college."

"Your dinner tried to eat you?" asked Sam.

"Dude, did you say they made a _ghost_ portal? That sounds exactly like something an evil mad scientist would do." said Tucker. He teasingly slapped Danny in the back.

Danny smiled. "My parents aren't _that_ bad, Tuck . . . " Danny trailed off as he saw the new addition to his new home. A large sign reading 'FentonWorks' hung at the top. " . . . But they do manage to scare me sometimes."

"Danny, you've got to show us your parents' lab." Sam said. "It must have all sort of strange and cool things are in there."

"I dunno guys, my parents don't like strangers in the lab . . . "

"Technically, we're not strangers," Tucker reasoned. "We're your friends."

"Somehow, I don't think my parents will see it that way."

"Do we get to see the lab or not?" asked Sam.

"Well . . . " said Danny.

"It'll be fine."

"Okay, I mean you _are_ my friends. As long as we get in and out without being caught, I guess I could show you the stuff in there." said Danny, opening the front door. He led his friends through the barren living room and went down the hall.

He had gotten as far as opening the stairs leading down to the basement when he saw his family working in and around the portal. His dad seemed to be plugging it in, and his mom and sister were standing in the portal, waiting for something.

"Uh, guys," Danny said. "My folks are in there." His friends came close behind him.

"Let's just see what they're doing then," Sam suggested.

Jack hollered, "Turn it on, Mads!"

Maddie pushed a button on the inside of the portal. Instantly, green swirling light overtook the girls, forcing an earsplitting shriek through their mouths. The teens on the stairs saw vapory forms leave their bodies and dissolve. The flash died quickly, leaving the unconscious bodies next to the seemingly stable portal.

"Mom! Jazz!" Danny whispered the names with tears forming in his eyes.

"What was that?" Sam asked, loud enough for Jack to hear. He turned around.

"Danny! Who are they and why are they in the lab?" he asked, pointing to Sam and Tucker.

Danny cringed. "These are my new friends. I asked them to come hang out after school and they wanted to see the lab."

"You know the rules about bringing people your Mom and I don't know into the lab! You're going to have extra chores for a month because of this! Now, get them out of the lab!" Jack shouted.

"Come on guys, let's go," mumbled Danny. "I'm going to need to get started on those chores." He turned, and the trio filed out of the lab.

"Do you think they're okay?" Tucker asked Sam.

"I hope so," said Danny.

"It would be a pity if they died from a lab accident. Hey! Maybe they'll wake up with superpowers that will be able to stop anything that comes out of the portal, just like in my comic books!"

"Actually, mom woke up with superpowers the first time, and passed them onto . . . " Danny covered his mouth. His face was pale and clammy because of what he'd just let slip. He'd tried to avoid moving again. It looked like he just failed.

Tucker, on the other hand, brightened up."You have superpowers? Sweet!" he shouted, "Just wait 'til the school finds out! We're gonna be popular! And girls like popular boys, especially my fine lady Paulina."

"Yeah, that's great," Danny said nervously.

"And bullies will never be able to beat us up again 'cause you could just use your super-cool powers to shove them in their own lockers!"

"Yeah, that's great." Danny repeated.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Guys, you can't tell _anyone!_"

Tucker was shocked. "Why not?"

Danny stared at his foot on the floor. "Last time anyone found out about my family's powers, we had to leave town so we didn't get killed by a lot of angry people. Just promise you won't tell anyone, okay?"

"I promise," said Sam. "And so does Tucker. Right Tucker?"

"But what about . . . " Tucker stopped when he saw Sam glaring at him. "Fine. I promise."

"Thanks guys."

"So, can we see them?" asked Sam hopefully.

Danny smiled. "I'll show you upstairs."

* * *

**Quick author's note: Before you ask, Maddie and Jazz are not dead.**


	10. So New To Us

**Okay, okay, I admit it! I have trouble updating, but I'm sure many of you know what it feels like.**

Disclaimer: I do not own DP.

* * *

So New To Us

Gently flying himself, Sam, and Tucker through the ceiling, Danny hurriedly planned exactly _how much_ he was going to show his friends. If he could really trust them, they wouldn't tell anyone about what he was able to do, and he could show them wonders. Well, just enough that he wouldn't seriously freak them out. But on the other hand, they might betray him and it really wouldn't matter what he showed them.

Danny landed them on the ground. "Um, okay," he said. "What do you want to see?"

Tucker gaped at the floor. "Creepy, I'd have never thought that we could go through stuff. It seems a little . . . well, ghostlike."

"Heh-heh, I guess I never thought of it as creepy before, I grew up with it." Danny admitted.

Sam still had her insight to share. "That was so cool! You're lucky to be able to do that, you could sneak away from your parents anytime you want."

"Not really, it doesn't work so well when your mom can do the same thing and come after you."

"Do you have other powers?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"More powers?" asked Tucker. "If it's anything else that reminds me of a ghost, I'll need a clean pair of pants."

"Well, I guess I could lift up my bed, just don't tell my parent's that I'm showing you any of this, okay?"

"Okay," Sam and Tucker promised.

Danny took a deep breath and crawled under his bed. Pressing his hands to the springs, Danny counted, "One, two, three."

The boy pushed up, groaning, raising his bed past the window, switching to holding the bed up one-handed when he had it as far as he could reach.

"Awesome!" said Tucker. "Are you a super-hero? It would be sweet. We could get you a disguise, and a trademark name and catchphrase!"

"I dunno, Tuck, people generally don't respond well to ghosts."

"Aw man, why did you have to say anything about ghosts? It's not like you are one or anything," Tucker shivered, "are you?"

"Um," Danny slapped himself. 'I really shouldn't have said that,' he thought. "My mom got electrocuted by the prototype ghost portal. That's kinda where the ghost powers came from."

"Wow, I've never actually met a dead guy before," said Sam.

"I'm not dead!" Danny shouted. "I'm just a . . . how can I explain this, . . . a hybrid. I'm both human AND ghost."

* * *

Jack tenderly carried his family out of the portal. Maddie lay like a rag doll in his arms, and poor Jazz's powers were malfunctioning. Her body had spots of tangibility, intangibility, invisibility, and cold. He sincerely hoped that they were okay. There was a bright spot in the situation though - the ghost portal worked! Surely, they'd be delighted when they'd wake.

Speaking of the portal, the head of an apparition poked its head into the lab.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to try the super-hero gig?" Tucker asked.

"Well, I really don't know, Tuck." No sooner had Danny said it then his breath came out blue. Startled, Danny fell backwards onto his bed.

"Hey Danny? What was that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "It's never happened before."


	11. Action!

Disclaimer: I do not own DP.

* * *

Action!

It drifted through the air and did a little dance on Danny's eardrums. 'It' was a shout from the basement: "GHOST!"

"Dad?" Danny wondered aloud.

Danny turned to Sam and Tucker. "I better go see what's going on in the lab. I'll be back guys." He phased through his bedroom floor.

"Is it me, or did he just go to a rescue mission?" Tucker asked.

"I'm guessing it's a rescue mission," Sam affirmed. "Come on, you don't want to miss seeing Danny's first ever super-hero adventure, do you? If we tag along, maybe we could help. Paranormal friends are awesome!"

"Look, I know I pressured Danny to do this and all," Tucker said, "but you heard Danny's dad. There's a _ghost_ down there, and I mean one that's going to kill everyone it can find. Why can't you just get the thing on your camera phone?"

"Because Danny might need us, genius. He _said_ he's never been a super-hero before."

"Sam! What about us? We don't have any superpowers, how are we going to defend ourselves? " Tucker shouted as Sam grabbed his arm and dragged him to the Fenton Lab.

* * *

POV of an ectopus

A whirlpool of green energy swims in front of me. I can feel the delicious energy, and I must move closer. Satisfyingly, the energy surrounds me, more and more as I approach. To touch the portal must be the ultimate happiness, but as I do, it sucks me in and dumps me into a cavern that reeks of humans.

My energy pond is now behind me, but I can sense two more spots of active energy. They are much more powerful than what I went after before. It seems one source of the glorious energy radiates from an unstable girl, and the other, from a more stable male source.

I have found my paradise. It is time to claim it before the indulging power decides to leave. Charging, I chase the boy. He screams as I approach, then backs away.

Covering his head with his hands, he produces a green barrier. I crash into it, getting stung. I can get past it; I just need more speed. I back up to get a flying start, moving toward the whirlpool energy. Just before I start to fly at him, the boy drops the shield, looking surprised and relieved.

I crash into the boy, and touch the wonderful energy. He screams again. A human rushes to us, and pulls him out from under me. Mine! My source of energy!

I rush at the human, only to feel two more come from above. The human that stole my treasure shouts to the new ones. A girl that entered grabs a container of passive energy and shouts back. She unscrews the container.

Suddenly, I am sucked into the now-active energy. This energy is not nice; it squeezes my body smaller than I knew it could get, and I feel myself cramped in something I can't get out of. No! I want to go back! How do I get back to the _soothing_ energy?


	12. Comic Book

**New chapter! Thanks for reviewing go to: TPcrazy and Luiz4200! This is a special chapter for me, it's my longest chapter yet with twelve hundred words.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Last chapter:

Danny tried to rescue his dad from an ectopus. The attempt didn't go so well, the ectopus focused on Danny, who dropped his guard and got tackled by the ectopus. His dad seperated him from the ectopus, then told Sam how to use the Fenton Thermos to capture it.

* * *

Comic Book

Jack took the thermos back from Danny's goth friend.

He looked at his son with a mixture of amusement and disappointment. "Well Danny, it seems your friend here makes a better ghost hunter than you do. But don't worry, you'll improve; you've got Fenton blood in you. You'll get it someday."

"Though I must say," Jack added, "I didn't approve of your friends knowing about the family secret at first, but they seem loyal enough to not become part of another mob. They didn't take off running when they saw the ghost, they stuck around and captured it. Don't let anyone else find out, Danny. The less mouths there are to keep shut about your powers, the better it is for all of us."

Sounds of movement came from near the Fenton women. "Don't think that this means you get out of extra chores, Danny. Okay, you're dismissed, so I can take care of your mother and sister."

Once out of the lab, Sam whispered. "Your dad seemed pretty upset that you're not a very good ghost hunter. You have ghost powers. What does he expect you to do, squeeze yourself into that thermos in the lab?"

"Nothing like that," Danny told them. "He's okay with Mom and Jazz and I being ghostlike, but he comes from a long line of ghost hunters. He's more selective about which ghosts he hunts because of us, but he still wants to hunt ghosts. He tells us to not act like ghosts when it's possible, especially in public. He says most ghosts are evil beings who are trying to take over the world, with our family the exception, of course."

"I don't think he'd mind if you used your powers to be a _superhero_. You heard him, he wants you to be a ghost hunter, and you'll have an easier time if you were a superhero." Tucker commented. "But judging by your first-ever superhero gig, back in the lab, you still wouldn't be very good."

Slightly annoyed, Danny replied, "Tucker, I _told_ you I'm not a superhero!"

"Haven't you ever read comic books? Everyone with powers as cool as yours are either a superhero or a super villain! If you're not a superhero, then you're a . . . " Tucker paused to gulp. "Oh no, SUPER VILLAIN!" he shouted. "Your dad didn't want you to be a super villain and you are anyway!"

"Tucker, I'm not a super villain! I'm not a super anything. I'm just a kid."

"Chill out, you two," Sam told them. "It was Danny's first time. He panicked, that's all. Tucker, Danny is not a super villain. Danny, there's no reason why you can't be a superhero; you just need more practice."

"Yeah, but just because I can be a superhero doesn't mean I want to be a superhero," Danny muttered.

"See, I told you he's a super villain!" Tucker said. "Or, at least a wannabe super villain."

"I don't want to be a super villain!"

"Then start acting like a super hero, or you'll be a super villain. No one with powers that cool can just lead a normal life! I mean, there's always something that they're the only one who can do, something good _or_ something bad." Tucker reasoned.

"Until I was chased out of Wisconsin by an angry mob, I did lead a um, mostly normal life!" Danny yelled.

"See?" Tucker gloated. "It can't last. Not unless you call being ran out of Wisconsin in modern times normal."

"Just drop it, both of you!" Sam shouted. "I'm sure Danny's tired from what happened today. We should let him rest before we rush him into anything."

"Thanks Sam. Just one thing, you guys remember you _can't_ tell anyone about this, right?"

"We won't," Sam promised. "right, Tucker?"

"I wouldn't even think of it. Superheros never tell their secret identities! I know Danny will be one, because if he's not, I won't be his sidekick!"

Rolling his eyes, Danny said, "Tucker, I promise I won't be a super villain, okay? I'm not making any promises about being a superhero."

"But if you're not a superhero, you have to be a super villain! Because if you're not using your powers for good, you can't avoid using them selfishly!"

"Tucker, if I'm not a superhero, it doesn't mean I'm a super villain. Things aren't always just black and white!"

"But in every comic book I've read, people with super powers are either good guys or bad guys!" Tucker protested.

"Every _comic book_ you've read Tucker, was made up by someone," Sam pointed out.

"How do you know they didn't record the adventures of real superheros and villains, and just changed the names and faces to protect their identities? Trust me, anyone with powers like Danny's are either a superhero or a super villain!"

Sam replied, "Okay, let's just say comic book characters are real, which they aren't . . . "

"How do you know they aren't real?" Tucker shouted. "If there were no such things as superpowers, then Danny couldn't have them. People say that ghosts don't exist either, and look what attacked in Danny's parents' lab today!"

"Okay! Okay! You've made you're point, now back to mine. How would you know that _everyone_ with superpowers uses them? If comic books are made about all heroes and villains with superpowers, then wouldn't people who have superpowers, but are leading a normal life seem a little _boring_ to write about? No offense, Danny."

"None taken."

"But superpowers are a rare thing!" Tucker cried. "They're rare enough that even super-powered people trying to live normal lives would have a comic book based on them! Trust me, I haven't seen any comic books with those type of characters in them! I've seen normal people trying to lead a superhero life, but not vise versa."

"Oh, haven't you? What about the superheros who are looking for a cure from their powers? What about the old TV show All American Hero_?_Mr. Hinkley was just trying to have a normal life as a teacher, but his partner kept dragging him into the superhero business."

"Wanting to lead a normal life, but not doing so because you need to save people is different than leading a normal life and because of it, ignoring people in danger are two different things!"

"Give it a rest!" Danny shouted. "I'll think about it Tucker. I'll let you know if I decide on anything, okay? Sam's right, I am tired from what happened in the lab. I'm going upstairs to take a nap."

Halfway up the stairs, Danny said down to them, "Please remember I can't tell you how important it is to my family that you _don't tell anyone_."

"Okay, we'll see you later Danny, but _remember to think about it_!" Tucker called.

Tucker turned to Sam, "If he doesn't choose to be a superhero, can we stop being his friend?"

"Tucker, we can't just abandon him!"

"But I don't want to be friends with a super villain."

"Tucker, I doubt he'll become a super villain. Even if he doesn't become a superhero, we need to give him a chance."

"Fine, but I still think he needs to be a superhero."


	13. Box Theif

**Attention! After I finish a current story of mine, I'm starting a sequel to one of my other stories. There are several that I am willing to make a sequel for, but I need YOUR input to decide. I've put up a poll profile with the stories I'm willing to make a sequel for. Vote, and you could help pick a future story.**

**Thanks go to:GeekGirl2 and Luiz4200 for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!

* * *

Box Thief

In his room, Danny mulled over the superhero idea that his friends had come up with. He wasn't sure he wanted to do it, not anytime soon, anyway, but they did have a point. He had a portal in his basement that had already been used by a ghost to enter the human world! Someone was sure to get hurt if no one did something, but he was just a kid. Why couldn't someone else do it?

Danny knew he had to decide soon, before hours of his valuable sleep changed into worry. He knew what he risked if he decided against being a superhero: a new friend. But if his family had to move again because he was trying to use his powers, he couldn't hang out with Tucker anyway.

"Think Fenton," he told himself, "Tucker was discussing comic books while talking about superheros, maybe comic books would have some good advice in this case."

Danny walked over to the boxes in the corner, and searched for his box of his comics. Unstacking three boxes in a tower, he finally found it. "Oh, good," he thought, "exactly what I need."

He was grabbing for the box, when it rose vertically, hovering in midair.

"Great," Danny grumbled. "Can't I have some privacy in my own room? You can put my stuff down and leave now."

Instead of leaving, the specter turned visible and shouted, "I AM THE BOX GHOST! I TERRIFY PEOPLE USING BOXES!"

Danny snickered. "Is that all you do? You haunt boxes? Geez, if _I_ had to haunt boxes, I'd at least use foam packing peanuts as well."

"But I _like_ boxes!" the Box Ghost protested.

"So? Face it, cardboard boxes aren't that scary. But if you have to use boxes, at least the peanuts fit into your poorly-chosen theme."

"You doubt the power of cardboard boxes?" the Box Ghost gasped. "Well, Mr. Peanuts, just for that, prepared to be buried in . . . "

"DANNY! Come downstairs!" Jack called. "We're having a family meeting!"

"I'm a little busy with a ghost here!" Danny yelled. "Could I get a little help?"

"Ghost? I'm coming, and I'm bringing the thermos!"

"Family meeting?" the Box Ghost asked. "Those aren't _nearly_ as exciting as boxes. I'm letting you go, but next time I'll cover you in the contents of this box!"

The Box Ghost flew through the window, with Danny's comic books under his arms.

"Hey!" Danny shouted. "I need those! Get back here with my comic books!"

Danny transformed into his ghost form to chase the Box Ghost. He was gone before his dad entered his room, asking "Where's the ghost?"

Looking around, Jack saw that the ghost wasn't the only one he couldn't see. "Where's Danny?" he thought in despair.

"Danny!" he called. "Where are you? I came to help you with the ghost you told me about!"


	14. How Walker Came to Hear of a Halfa

**Okay, I know I'm late updating, and I'm sorry for that. I decided I better hurry and actually update something because my school starts (_gasp)_ in a week from yesterday!**

**THIS COULD BE IMPORTANT!In the 'which story will get a sequel?' poll, there's one story up by one vote, because only one, and I mean one, person voted! If you don't want to read any sequels, just skip the rest of this paragraph, as for the rest of you, if you vote now, you'll get your say in which story wins _before_ the poll closes.**

Thanks go to my reviewers: GeekGirl2 and Luiz4200! Reading your comments brightens my day!

* * *

How Walker Came to Hear of a Halfa

On the streets below the two specters, pedestrians and drivers stared dumbfounded at the spooks. Ghosts weren't supposed to exist, and yet there were two of them over their heads. The first was blue, with a box under his arm, shouting to the crowd, "Beware! I am the Box Ghost!" Next, was his pursuer, a boy in a jumpsuit.

The pursuer screamed, "Come back here with my comic books! Or I'll . . . " Having little experience with his ghost powers, Danny paused to think before he prepared an ectoblast. "Or I'll hit you with this!"

"OH! _NOW_ YOU WANT THE BOX! I'M NOT GIVING IT TO _YOU_! YOU HURT THE BOXES' FEELINGS EARLIER!"

Danny stopped to laugh, letting the blast fade away from his hand. "I hurt it's _feelings?_ It's a _box_! Do you really expect me to believe that box has _feelings?_ It's lamer than those packing peanuts and bubble wrap I mentioned earlier!"

The Box Ghost was horrified. "I didn't know you'd stoop low enough to insult boxes so badly! I'm getting the box out of here before it has to listen to any more of that fiendish blabber!"

True to his word, the Box Ghost flew off. He headed toward someplace where his new box would be safe.

Recovering from the shock of seeing actual ghosts, the crowd started to panic. Screaming from the street alerted Danny that he'd been spotted. Instead of continuing to chase the Box Ghost, he looked at the giant spectacle below him. There were many people being pushed forward by terrified masses of people behind them. Cars were crashing into each other, in the free-for-all escape. The street roared with it's occupants' collective cry, "GHOST!"

Danny gasped, realizing he had an audience. "I've got to get out of here!"

* * *

The Box Ghost arrived in the Ghost Zone, only to run into the Ghost Zone's corrupt sheriff, Walker. Grabbing the Box Ghost's suspenders, Walker growled, "It looks like I have a ruffian on my hands. Now ruffian, do you plead guilty to possessing Earth objects in the Ghost Zone, or do I need to charge you with lying to an officer of the law as well?"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Well, Box Ghost, you haven't answered my question. Stop trying my patience, lawbreaker. Answer my question, or I can guarantee that you'll wish you had."

"Well, maybe I _do_ have stuff from Earth, but it's in a wonderful _box_!" the Box Ghost finally answered.

"Care to explain how you got a hold of it? If you rat out the one who smuggled it in, I promise I'll knock off a fourth of your sentence off."

"I found it in a ghost boy's bedroom. He wasn't just a normal ghost boy, he was rude to boxes! He was mean to them by saying that foam peanuts and bubble wrap are better! He might be onto something though, they seem like they would keep the boxes nice and safe."

"Enough of your rambling!" Walker snarled. "Who is this ghost boy you talk about?"

"He is very strange! I thought he was a human until those two white rings washed over him and showed his ghostly appearance!"

"And what is his appearance?"

"He changed his form!" the Box Ghost declared. "The two appearances _I_ saw were a human boy with black hair and blue eyes and a ghost boy with white hair and green eyes!"

Walker pondered the description for a moment. "I don't seem to be familiar with that particular punk," he concluded. "All the ghosts _I_ know can change their form are locked deservingly in prison."

"Take me to this shape-shifter of yours," Walker ordered. "I want to know what he was doing with such objects," he said, pointing to the box.

"I SHALL HELP YOU CATCH THE BOY WHO WAS RUDE TO BOXES!" the Box Ghost shouted. "COME! HE IS THROUGH A PORTAL THAT OPENED UP NOT TO LONG AGO!"


	15. Rising Water

**Ugh, I'm sorry I've been gone. I've been being put on and off medications for ADHD, and the last one gave me almost incurable writer's block. Sorry, again.**

Disclaimer: I'm still a Danny Phan, not a Danny owner.

* * *

Rising Water

"What did I tell you, Tucker? He's not a super villain." Sam bragged.

"Yeah, but you also said he wouldn't be a superhero. He may be a lousy superhero, but he's still a superhero!" Tucker gloated.

"What I said was. . . " Sam started to explain to her friend. But being Tucker, he didn't listen, he interrupted.

"Just admit it, you were wrong. But no biggie, we can hang out with a superhero after school today."

"No you can't," Danny corrected, sadly. "My parents grounded me for two weeks! They said something about scaring everyone when they saw me flying."

"Couldn't they see you were chasing the Box Ghost?"

"No, he'd left by the time they saw me."

The bell rang, lockers closed, and the halls emptied as students walked to their first classes. Danny and Tucker, however, didn't notice.

"That stinks, man." Tucker sympathized. "Wait a minute, the ghost got away?"

"Danny, Tucker, we need to go to class now," Sam said.

Not hearing Sam, Danny went on to answer Tucker's question. "Yeah," he said.

"Hey guys . . . " Sam said.

"You stink at this superhero business!" Tucker told Danny.

"Guys . . . "

Danny shouted, "I know! I know! I know I stink! I was going to use my comic books as a guide to superherodom, but the Box Ghost got away with them!"

"Dude, if you think comic books will help, I know this awesome comic book store that always has the best stuff in it! We can go take a look at what they've got. When you're not grounded, of course."

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Sam asked.

"No," Tucker said.

"I was under the impression that you'd forgotten about class," Sam reminded the boys. "We've got Lancer first, and you know how hard he is on everyone who's not a jock. Coming in late will earn us detentions!"

Around them, the last stragglers ran into their classes, just as the tardy bell rang.

"Great," mumbled Danny. "We're getting detention."

* * *

Stroking his chin, Walker evaluated the portal. He'd never seen a natural two-way portal as large as the one in front of him. It made no sign of its disappearing, like most natural portals did, either.

This called for an investigation, Walker decided. Pulling out his police radio, he called to his best guard. "Bullet! I have a mission for you."

"Yes, sir?" Bullet answered.

"Report to my coordinates. There's a portal here that doesn't seem natural. I want you to get the story. If someone made it, find out who they are, and why they created the abomination of a portal."

"Right away, sir."

Walker hung up, looking at the Box Ghost. The sheriff's expression somewhere between a glare and a smug look.

"Well, well," he said. "We took it from a ghost's bedroom, did we? Considering you brought your items through a portal, that doesn't seem too likely now, does it? I wager _you're_ the one who brought the junk in from the human world."

"I took it from a ghost, I swear!" the Box Ghost cried desperately.

"The judge doesn't think so."

"But I, the Box Ghost, haven't seen the judge!"

"That's where your wrong. You see, I _am_ your judge! If necessary, I'll be your executioner as well."


	16. Phantom's Bullet Train to Trouble

**I'm sorry! It's been a while since I've updated AND I forgot to thank my reviewers for Chapter 14!**

**Thanks to my Chapter 14 reviewers: GeekGirl2, Garnet Sky, Luiz4200, Big Ace 1, and DannyTimmygirl327, I'm sorry you had to wait.**

**More thanks go to those who reviewed the last chapter as well: GeekGirl2, and Luiz4200!

* * *

  
**

Phantom's Bullet Train to Trouble

Disclaimer: I am only a fan, writing for a Phantom I don't own.

* * *

Unknown to the Fenton parents, Sam and Tucker were over, hiding in Danny's room. The trio sat on Danny's bed, talking.

"So, Danny, I was thinking, Sam and I don't know your super-hero name," said Tucker.

Annoyed, Danny grumbled, "I don't have one, Tucker."

"Seriously, dude?" Tucker started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked

"Danny doesn't have a super-hero name!"

"Well, in the past I've just gone by Danny," Danny said truthfully.

"That's stupid," Sam chided. "Danny, if you want your secret identity to stay a secret, you've got to go by another name when you're in your ghost form."

"Danny, she's right you know," said Tucker.

"Okay," said Danny, "but I can't think of any cool super-hero names at the moment."

Tucker suggested, "How about Guy Ghost, or the Ghost Boy?"

Not sure how to tell Tucker that Guy Ghost and the Ghost Boy were both incredibly dumb names, without hurting Tucker's feelings, Danny said, "I dunno . . . "

"Guy Ghost? The Ghost Boy?" Sam responded. "Don't you think Danny deserves something better than those? I mean, Guy Ghost is just embarrassing, and the Ghost Boy is not even close to being original."

"What are you talking about? They're great names!" Tucker protested.

"No, they aren't. How many super-heroes have you heard of with the word 'boy' as part of their names?" Sam asked. "I know of Super_ Boy, _based off Superman, and Wonder _Boy_, and there are a lot of super-heroes with the similar concept of 'man' too. Danny needs a better name than 'the Ghost Boy'. Trust me, he needs a cool name, like Phantom."

"Hey, no fair, I came up with names for him first," Tucker complained. "Besides, my names are cool. Why did you think there are so many super-heroes with 'boy' or 'man' in their names?"

"Okay, Danny, would you rather have Guy Ghost, the Ghost Boy, or Phantom as your name?" Sam asked.

"'Phantom', I guess, but only if you guys still call me 'Danny'. Can't I be both, 'Danny Phantom' maybe?"

"That's actually a cool name. This could start a new trend as far as super-hero names go." Tucker speculated, before declaring, "Congratulations, Danny. You are now Danny Phantom!"

* * *

That night, Danny woke up, shivering. The cause of his sleep's interruption, his blue, misty ghost sense streamed out of his mouth.

"What's going on?" he asked himself. "I better see what's up."

He climbed out of bed, and phased through the house, until he found the ghost who triggered it, down in the basement. The ghost, a large male wearing some kind of uniform, was taking a look at the Ghost Portal. He was jotting some notes down on a clipboard, frowning, and complaining about people who build illegal portals.

"Hey!" Danny hollered, "Who are you and what are you doing in my basement?"

The ghost looked intensely at Danny, as if drilling into his soul. "Did you build this contraption?" he asked, pointing at the portal.

"No," said Danny, "But I'd still like to know who you are and why you're in my basement."

"Do you know who built the machine?"

"Yeah, my parents did, but why aren't any of _my_ questions being answered?"

"My name is Bullet," the ghost replied. "I'm from the Ghost Zone Police Department. I'm Sheriff Walker's most trusted officer, here to investigate this unnatural portal. Tell me kid, do you know why your parents built this portal?"

"Not really," Danny said truthfully, "I think they were trying to prove the existence of ghosts when they built a portal in college, but I don't know why they built another one here."

"Who are your parents?"

"Jack and Maddie Fenton."

"Thanks for your help, you little ruffian. I'm going to go report to my superior now. We'll make sure your lawbreaking folks get what's coming to them."

'What's coming to them?' Danny thought. 'I shouldn't have answered those questions. Why was I so stupid?'


	17. This Happens when You Make a Mess

This Happens when You Make a Mess

Disclaimer: I am not Butch Hartman, so I do not own Danny Phantom. I just use Danny and his friends, while creating pickles for them.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. I'm not going to try to explain, mostly because I don't have an explanation. I thought about writing, but then I never wrote. Thanks go out to: GeekGirl2, Luiz4200, and Half-Ghost, for reviewing. Thanks also go to everyone who is still reading this, despite long breaks between chapters. Merry Christmas, everyone!**

* * *

'I can't go to school today,' Danny thought. 'Last night, I gave some corrupt cop information he needed to fill out a warrant for my parent's arrest. I've got to stay home. Who knows when he'll come back?'

"Danny! Get down here now if you want anything to eat before school!" Maddie called.

'I can't go to school, Mom,' Danny thought. 'I feel too bad about giving information to that ghost.'

Using the classic excuse to stay home, Danny called back, "I can't go, I'm sick! I feel like I'm going to puke. I must have food poisoning from some bad cafeteria junk, or something. I dunno. Maybe it's the mystery meat messing around in my stomach. Please, I can't go to school feeling like this."

"Okay Danny, you stay home then, but you better not be faking," Jack said.

Maddie added, "You know the rules about being sick: stay in bed, no TV, no computer, and make sure you stay caught up in school. Make sure you follow them, okay sweetie?"

"Yeah, Mom, I know!" Danny called back.

Slipping out of bed, he wondered to himself, "No TV, no computer. What _can_ I do while I'm waiting around?"

* * *

Even with all Walker's willingness to arrest the Fentons, he and his ghosts didn't turn up until after school. He didn't show up until the time when Sam and Tucker were visiting Danny, and had been told about the past night.

With the arrival of Walker and his policemen, Danny's ghost sense went off. Immediately, he phased himself and his friends to the Fenton Lab, not bothering with a transformation.

"The Fentons aren't in their lab. Split up and look for them, men." Walker ordered, just as Danny and his friends flew in.

"Why don't you leave my parents alone?" Danny asked. "I didn't think they were under your jurisdiction anyway."

"And why won't _you_ cooperate like you did last night?" Bullet countered. "Anyone who breaks the laws of the Ghost Zone is under Walker's jurisdiction."

"But Earth isn't subject to the Ghost Zone's laws, is it? Please, just leave. I'm no good at fighting."

Walker chuckled, "So he's willing to fight us, is he? You may not be good at fighting, punk, but we are."

Bullet growled, "You'll be arrested soon enough. You know fighting law enforcement is unacceptable."

"Guards! Get this offender!" Walker ordered.

"Oh no," mumbled Danny. "I didn't actually mean I wanted to fight . . . "

"Yeah, well, you did bring it up. You caused this mess, you've got to fix it," Sam told him.

As Sam gave him a small shove toward the advancing ghosts, Tucker ordered, "Just fight, dude!"

Danny yelped as he stumbled forward. He regained his balance, and stared face to face with the guards, but he didn't start fighting. One of the guards took advantage of his hesitation to grab him and swing him around, so that he had Danny's wrists in one hand, and was reaching for his handcuffs with the other.

"I'm being arrested?" asked Danny. "But I don't want to be arrested. Let go of me!"

Determined to avoid arrest, Danny sent a massive ectoblast flying at the officer. Hit in the face, the ghost jumped in surprise. He released Danny from his grip, and dropped his handcuffs.

"Couldn't you see that coming?" snapped Walker, "Why did you think he was so easy to grab?"

"Isn't he . . . , isn't he human?" squeaked the fallen guard.

"No, this is the changeling boy the Box Ghost warned us about. You must have been my only officer who didn't know that. Now, get him!"

"I'm goin' ghost!" exclaimed Danny, letting his rings transform him with one smooth gliding movement.

"Stay away from me and my parents!" the young ghost boy shouted, reeling off ectoblasts.

The volley of ectoblasts seemed to be too much for the Ghost Zone Police Department. They were driven back into the Ghost Zone. Disappearing through the portal, Walker declared, "You won this time, but I will still arrest your family of lawbreakers, punk!"

"Did Danny just win?" Tucker asked, coming out of his strange silence of not having spoken through the entire encounter.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "Danny, you just won!"

"You know what, I did!" Danny marveled. "Maybe I could give superherodom a try. Just as long as my parents don't find out, that is."

Sam smiled. "That's the spirit, Danny! Lame pun not intended."

Danny half-smiled at his friend's words, blushing slightly. Sam blushed back.

"You know what this means?" Tucker questioned his friends.

"What?" his friends asked in unison.

"That it's time to go to Nasty Burger, that's what! Let's go!"


	18. Epilogue

**I feel so dumb right now. I actually had this epilogue written months ago, but I got distracted. Only recently I've realized that I didn't actually _update_ this.**

**I'm sorry for the pathetic length. Again, this was written months ago, and it is an epilogue.**

**Thanks for those who have reviewed since chapter 17!**

**Luiz4200:**

**Q - **_Why doesn't Danny tell his parents about what's happening? I don't see him having a reason to hide anything in this fic._

**A -** Danny? He's still just scared of being grounded for risking his family's secret again.

**Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama**: Yeah, this could be viewed that way. I think I've writing that way a lot (on accident . . . (blushes)) since the school year started and every English novel I've read is like that. Congratulations for making it to the epilogue if you are reading this.

:)

* * *

Epilogue

As obvious to the young halfa as a ringing fire alarm, Danny's ghost sense went off. "Oh no," he whispered, "Not now. If I leave now, I won't be able to make up this final."

Danny raised his hand. "Hey!" he called to his (substitute) math teacher. (No, it's not Mr. Lancer.)

Danny excused himself from the classroom, saying, "I've got to go. I forgot my lunch, and I need to run home to get it."

"You do realize that you won't be able to retake this test, hm?" the teacher asked, only to find that Danny had already run out the door.

* * *

"What do you want?" Danny screamed at Diseree, "I was in the middle of taking a final exam!"

Diseree laughed. "Surely you know me better than that, ghost boy. I only want to make Mans' deepest disires come true."

"No you don't," Danny said. "You want to snatch their desires away from them, just like somebody did to you."

"You know I can give you anything you want."

"I'm not going to fall for your tricks, Diseree. Anything you give anyone is misery."

"Enough talk," said Danny, shooting Diseree with an ectoray.

"Well, if that's the way you want it, you'll have to see exactly what my powers can do!"

Danny's eyes went wide. "I'm in trouble," he said.

"See, you tremble at the thought!" hollered Diseree.

"No, I'm not scared of you, I'm scared of my parents. If they catch me using my powers again, I'm grounded."

Hurriedly, Danny sucked Diseree into a thermos and flew down the hall.

"It's the ghost boy!" Paulina screeched as Danny flew past her classroom.

Danny flew into the boy's bathroom, turned human, and headed back to class.

"Nice of you to rejoin us, Mister Fenton. I assume getting your lunch was worth flunking the final, hmm?"


End file.
